Sasuke-sensei
by JuliaSoant
Summary: Ella le había tentado, y él había caído. [Sakura gennin 12 años, Sasuke Jūnin, 25 años]


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto. La historia es mía.

Título: Sasuke-sensei

Summary: Ella le habia tentado y él había caido.[Sakura gennin 12 años, Sasuke adulto 25 años].

Pareja: Sakura Haruno /Sasuke Uchiha

Fiction Rank: M

Genero: Romance, drama, comedia.

Advertencias: Lemmon, lenguaje obsceno,, lenguaje soez. Ooc (hard)

.

.

**Capitulo** **Unico**

Dejó caer su chaleco ninja en la cama, sentandose después en esta, se sentía realmente cansado, convivir con mocosos llenos de hormonas, inseguridades y lloriqueos no era lo suyo, pero ahi estaba, como sensei del equipo 7, debía reconocer, el mejor equipo de la hoja.

En _tu_ cara, aniki.

Se recostó en la cama, relajado. Esa misión había sido de lo mas estresante, sus queridos discípulos, el dobe de Namikaze Naruto, hijo del cuarto Hokage, un rubio hiperactivo, ruidoso, estúpido, con aires de grandeza y estúpidos sueños de ser el quinto Hokage. Era fuerte, le reconocía, pero era solo por que en su interior se encontraba el Kyūbi, aquel zorro demoníaco que alguna vez estuvo a punto de destruir Konoha.

Seguía después el engreído de Hatake Kakashi, ese mocoso, de cabellos plateados, era fuerte, frío, calculador, un verdadero prodigio como lo fue el alguna vez cuando tenia su edad. Sonrío al recordar que ese mocoso, era su viva imagen. Kakashi poseia el Kekkei Genkai de los Uchiha gracias a que Obito, le dio su ojos antes de morir, pues el pequeño Kakashi había perdidos sus ojos en una pequeña rebelión que hubo por parte de los Hyūga.

Y por último estaba la molestia del equipo, la pequeña Haruno Sakura, la niña de cabellos rosados, de inocentes y grandes ojos jade, con una tenacidad y una entrega completa, no poseia ningún Kekkei Genkai como Kakashi, mucho menos algún Bijū como Naruto.

Ella era una simple y sencilla mocosa que aspiraba a ser un gran ninja como Senju Tsunade, y como él, le había declaró alguna vez la pequeña de mejillas sonrojadas.

Con una extraordinaria capacidad para el manejo del chakra, le concedió.

Aunque siempre terminaban rescatandola, terminaba herida, o en el peor de los casos, llorando, era la flor del equipo, el lado femenino entre testosterona, el corazón del equipo ojos.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la fotografía que se encontraba en el pequeño mueble de su habitación.

Claramente esa fotografía no fue planeada, el estúpido de Itachi había aparecido en el campo de entrenamiento junto a su equipo 4 gritando algo así de «recuerdo», Sakura se había colgado de su cintura, sonriendo soñadora mientras este intentaba quitarla, colocando su mano entre los suaves hebras rosadas y su banda ninja que usaba como diadema, Naruto había saltado a su espalda, recargando su rostro en su cabello, riendo estruendosamente mientras que Kakashi había colocado su mano casi sobre la cámara, evitando que saliera alguna, el resultado fue aquella fotografía.

Trató de descansar, mañana seria un día muy difícil, pues tenia que ir a casa de los Haruno y disculparse con Sakura. Y posiblemente, llevarla a comer algo, regalarle flores y sonreirle, a pesar de desear nada mas ir, decirle siento haber sido tan duro contigo, si, eso haría, después del entrenamiento, al que ella no iría.

Pues, en un momento de preocupación, al ver como aquel ninja renegado se dirigía a ella, dispuesto a matarla había intervenido, jamás olvidaría la sensación de pánico que lo invadió al pensar que ella moriría. No obstante, después se haber llevado a sus mocosos a un lugar seguro, explotó.

Eres débil.

No te quiero en mi equipo.

¡Deja de llorar maldita mocosa, eso es lo único que sabes hacer, llorar!

Silencio, leves temblores en su cuerpo, dolor.

El corazón del equipo 7 se había marchitado.

Esa molestia.

—¡Maldita sea, teme! —gruñó Naruto, pues el Hatake había llegado media hora tarde —. ¡Por que siempre llegas tarde, dattebayo!

—Buenos días —susurró Sakura, los varones del equipo siete miraron impresionados a la pelirrosa, pues no pensaban que ella estaría ahí, después de todo, Sasuke había sido algo cruel con ella.

—Sakura-chan —saludó el rubio, con aquella sonrisa zorruna que tanto le caracterizaba —. Juntarte con el teme de Kakashi te pegó lo tardera, nada más falta que digas que te has perdido en el sendero de la vida.

—Lamento llegar tarde, Uchiha-sensei —se disculpó, mientras veía al moreno con afligida incomodidad y, decepción.

—Hmp. Comencemos.

La mirada de Sakura dolía, demasiado.

Las siguientes horas, Sasuke les enseño como trepar arboles utilizando su chakra, como era de esperarse, Sakura logro hacerlo a la perfección la primera vez, ahora, desesperado, veía como Kakashi y Naruto intentaban trepar aquellos árboles, llenos de cicatrices por las marcas que ellos dejaban cada vez que lograban avanzar.

Ser competitivo es algo bueno, se decía, mejoran sus técnicas, sus habilidades...

Diez minutos después, rugió exasperado, dando por terminado el día, y con ello, su molestia.

—¡Pero Sasuke-sensei! —exclamó el rubio, cansado y a punto de desmayarse.

—No puedes estar ni de pie, Naruto —aseguró, viendo como el y Kakashi se tambaleaban —. Mañana tienen el día libre, así que nos vemos aquí, a la misma hora, el sábado.

—¿Are? —exclamó el Namikaze, viendo a la pelirrosa con atención, pues esta parecía nerviosa, veía atenta a todos lados, alaciaba su cabello con sus temblorosas manos, al igual que trataba de arreglar su traje ninja que, no habían notado, era diferente ese día.

La pelirrosa vestía un pequeño y cómodo short ninja de color escarlata, junto a un top ninja negro, sobre este tenia un saco corto del mismo color que su short ninja, ese día utilizaba unas medias a medio muslo de color negro y unas sandalias ninja.

—Será... —el rubio se acomodó rápidamente su ropa, sacando como por arte de magia un espejo y se acomodaba su cabello, sonrío al estilo Gai-sensei y, después de bañarse en alguna loción, comenzó a caminar hasta la pequeña. Fingiendo una pose sexy mientras que Sasuke y Kakashi lo veían como el idiota que era.

—Oi, Sakura-chan.

—¡Hero-san! —respondió el saludo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo escarlata y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

—¿Estas lista, pequeña? —preguntó mientras le sonreía cálidamente. La pelirrosa asintió, pues esa sonrisa le había transmitido confianza —. Muy bien, ahora vamos, que estar aquí de pie no te volverá más fuerte, neh.

—¡Hai, Hero-sensei!

Y Sasuke se sintió traicionado, dolido, celoso, furioso, quebreado, patético... Sakura lo había traicionado, se había ido con alguien más, había recurrido a alguien más... Alguien que no era el, y para el colmo de su puta suerte, se fue con su eterno rival, Takara Hero.

—¡Eh! —gritó el rubio, dejando sordo al peligris que por su orgullo, no grito igual que su dobe compañero de equipo.

Sus ojos se posaron en la diminuta figura frente a el. Sus ojos, ahora escarlatas, vieron a la pequeña pelirrosa frente a él, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos llorosos.

—Lo siento.

—¿El que, Sakura? ¡Haberme traicionado! ¡Pedirle a ese cabrón que te entrenará! ¡El haberme humillado! ¡Dejarme solo!

—Yo solo quería dejar de ser una molestia para ustedes —susurró, rompiendo en llanto mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas frente al moreno, que permanecía sentado en su cama, con las piernas abiertas. La pelirrosa comenzó a gatear hasta el, adentrándose en sus piernas, recargando su rostro en el vientre bajo del moreno comenzando a llorar, los espasmos del llanto de Sakura le hacían sentir, demasiado bien.

Cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de quitársela de encima, unos hilos rodeados de chakra le detuvieron, estos le jalaron hasta colocarlo salvajemente en la cama, sus pies estaban amarrados a cada extremo de la cama mientras que sus brazos estaban sobre su cabeza, sorprendido vio a la pequeña levantarse.

—¡Sakura, ¿que mierda?! —no pudo decir nada mas pues la pelirrosa había saltado sobre su entrepierna, la cual desde hace rato, amenazaba con aparecer al campo de batalla —. ¡Tsk!

La pequeña, la flor, el corazón del equipo 7 brincaba sobre el, demasiado bien.

Controlate, carajo.

—Sakura... —un suspiro salió de sus labios, la mocosa saltaba más rápido, haciendo movimientos circulares en si cadera cuando acaricia su erección —. Maldi-ción, Sakura...

Las piernas del moreno comenzaron a moverse, no sabia si en su intento de romper las ataduras, o de placer.

—Hero-sensei dijo que solo así me perdonarías —jadeó la pelirrosa. Sintiendo mariposas en su vientre, se sentía demasiado bien.

—¿Joder, Sakura, hiciste es-to con aquel ca-brón? —preguntó mas interesado en saber si debía matar o no.

—No —jadeó mas fuerte —. Hero-sensei me mostró películas, libros, y, su novia me mostró como hacerlo.

—Sakura, se que fui un cabrón con-tigo p-pero, joder, muévete más rápido, ¡me estoy volviendo loco! —gruñó rendido, Sakura sonrío y comenzó a moverse mas rápido, escuchando los jadeos del moreno.

—¿Me perdonas?

—¡Joder, si! ¡Sakura! —gimió el moreno, sintiendo como se corría sobre sus bóxers, se sentía incomodo, sentía como si se hubiese orinado encima.

Con la respiración entre cortada miró a la chica, quien sonreía feliz al haber sido perdonada, Sakura se alejó de la cadera del moreno, deshizo los hilos que lo agarraban y caminó hasta la puerta pero esta se cerró tan pronto como la abrió.

El Uchiha la tomó del cabello y la arrojó a la cama, su mueca de dolor cambió por una de sorpresa al ver como Sasuke se deshacía de su ropa, quedando completamente desnudo.

La cara de la niña adquirió un tono escarlata mientras veía al hombre acercarse a ella. Con fuerza arrancó la ropa de la niña, dejándola tan desnuda como el.

Y lo imposible, se volvió posible.

Habían pasado ya siete meses y el equipo 7 viajaba hacia Sunagakure, a recoger un pergamino, una misión tan fácil como tediosa.

—Sasuke-sensei, Sakura-chan esta cansada, hay que descansar ya—espetó el rubio.

La mirada del moreno se dirigió a la mencionada y no pudo menos que enarcar una ceja al ver a la mencionada caminando con tranquilidad, la pelirrosa al sentirse observada les vio, mirándolos con curiosidad.

—Armen el campamento aquí —anunció —. Sakura sígueme, iremos por comida y agua.

—¡Hai! —los varones restantes del equipo comenzaron con la labor de armar el campamento, esperando que su sensei y su compañera no tardaran

Que dura y pervertida es la vida.

Tan pronto como ambos se alejaron lo suficiente, Sasuke acorraló a la pelirrosa entre un árbol y su cuerpo, comenzando a devorar sus labios.

—Sasuke-kun —gimió la pelirrosa, sintiendo las manos del hombre recorrer su silueta en crecimiento, aventurándose nuevamente en lo clandestino.

—Sakura, no puedo mas, quiero cogerte —indicó, sentándose en el suelo mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y su bóxer, liberando aquel pene que tanto le gustaba a ella.

Sakura se arrodillo frente a el, agarrando aquella dura erección. Sus pequeños dedos jugaban con ella como si de un juguete se tratase, sacandole fuertes gemidos de placer al moreno, un bramido salio de sus labios cuando sintió los labios de la joven en su glande y comenzó a lamerlo, como si de alguna paleta se tratara, él sólo gemía, disfrutaba de la pequeña lengua de su cerezo.

Sakura comenzó a aburrirse y comenzó a mamar, succionando con fuerza, moviendo ligeramente sus labios, estirandolo. Provocandole poderosos espasmos de placer.

Las mamadas cada vez aumentaban mas y mas, al igual que los gemidos del Uchiha, Sakura lo estiraba y luego lo soltaba, y volvía a repetir la acción, llevándolo al maldito infierno. Lo estiró demasiado esta vez y no pudo evitar gemir rendido mientras arqueaba su espalda y levantaba su mano, aferrandose a lo que fuese, una exclamación salio de su garganta al ver como Sakura bajaba de su pene hasta sus testículos, los cuales mordisqueaba, y estiraba, Sakura ahora se encontraba masturbandolo, y su lengua acariciaba con entusiasmo su ano, obligó al moreno a hincarse, para así poder colocar uno de sus dedos en la boca de este, quien lo lamía con fuerza.

Cuando Sasuke dejo de lamer su dedo, masturbó con más fuerza su pene que brillaba por su saliva y el pre-semen del moreno. Ansioso por correrse dejó que la pelirrosa le metiera su pequeño dedo en el ano, estimulando su próstata, joder, se sentía extraño pero era su Sakura-chan, confiaba en ella y sabia que no estaría diciendo por ahí que le había metido un dedo en el culo.

—¡Sakura! —se vino violento, salvaje, como un maldito animal, Sakura sacó su dedo del ano del moreno, viendo como este seguía disfrutando de los espasmos de su orgasmo,

Después de unos minutos Sasuke sonrío con aplomo, Sakura era una maldita diosa de las mamadas.

—Ven aquí, pequeña, cabalga a tu hombre —ordenó.

Sakura ansiosa se acercó al moreno, sintiendo como su excitación bajaba entre sus piernas, se sentó sobre las piernas del moreno, y mientras le besaba con rudeza, se penetró fuerte, como le gustaba a ambos.

El pene de Sasuke era grande, grande, grueso y largo, sus venas hinchadas y su brillosa glande le hacían gritar como loca, ella marcaba un ritmo rápido para el disfrute de ambos, pero Sasuke rendido al placer comenzó a moverse, rápidamente.

Sakura se arqueada, gemía, se retorcía como gusano, Sasuke no le daba tiempo de respirar, dentro fuera, dentro fuera, ambos marcaban su ritmo, volviendo loco al otro.

Sasuke comenzó a mover a Sakura , fuerte, demasiado excitado por la pequeña que no dejaba de apretarlo con fuerza. Comenzaba a exprimirlo, el orgasmo anunciaba su llegada y los amantes lo deseaban.

—Sakura, Sakura...

—¡Adentro!

Y se derramó, violentamente en el interior de su niña, escuchándola después gemir su nombre, con anhelo.

La misión había sido todo un éxito, después de su ardiente encuentro en el bosque el humor de Sasuke había cambiado, notaron los varones después, inocentemente pensaron que el hombre era un total loco, y se dispusieron a comer los pescados que les habían llevado, Sakura se había dormido, en el hombro del rubio quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse todo.

Sasuke se limitó a recostar a la pequeña en su bolsa de dormir, sonriendo con orgullo al ver lo agotada que la había dejado.

El tiempo habia pasado, hora el team 7 era conocido por ser poderoso, sus tres alumnos eran llamados los nuevos Sannin, y eso le llenaba de orgullo. Cada uno había tomado su camino ninja, pero sinceramente, solo le interesaba recuperar el corazón de su equipo, su corazón.

Nueve años.

Nueve años parecen no haber pasado para el y eso le parecía bien, pues le iba a robar su prometida a Sabaku no Gaara, el nuevo Kazakage.

—Sakura es mía.

Sentenció mientras tomaba su katana y se dirigía a Sunagakure, donde su querida alumna esperaba su llegada.

La llegada de Sasuke-kun.

Su adorado Sasuke-sensei


End file.
